I Will Find You
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: AU Ten years after Voldemort kills Lily and he gives Harry up, James' is shocked when his son appears on his doorstep. What is even more shocking is that Harry knows something that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

It had been ten years since Voldemort came to kill Harry. Ten years since Harry and James had survived. Ten years since Lily had died to save Harry. Ten years since James had seen his son.

James had been out of the house that Halloween evening. Lily and he had a huge fight and James had stormed out. How was he to know that that night would be the last time, he would see Lily?

How was he to know that Voldemort would choose this night to kill Harry? How was he to know that Peter would betray them and send Voldemort to their house?

All he knew was he had been stuck in his house for many months and Lily yelling at him had been the final straw. Then when James returned he found his house in shambles and Dumbledore holding a crying Harry. Snape, Sirius and Remus were there too. Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus were relieved and happy to see James alive. Snape was not.

"Where were you?" Snape had roared fiercely. "Why weren't you here protecting Lily?" Sirius had punched Snape and told him that James had done more to protect Harry and Lily then Snape had even done.

* * *

James wasn't so sure. He couldn't believe that this had happened. That he had let this happen. Snape was right, James should have been there. But he hadn't been and now Lily was dead and Harry had to be shipped off to the Dursleys.

Sirius and Remus had been outraged when Dumbledore had told them that because of Lily's sacrifice, Harry would have to live with Lily's sister, a blood relative. They said that Petunia would hate Harry and Sirius was sure that Vernon would probably hurt Harry.

"He's better off with them then me," James had whispered, looking at the sleeping toddler in his arms.

Remus stayed out of it for which James was extremely grateful for. Sirius begged him to reconsider. But James' mind was made up. He had failed his wife and son. He had let everyone down. His son might be the savior but he was nothing but a coward and failure.

Besides Vernon might have had a temper but he never once hit a child even when Harry spat up on him. And James knew that Petunia loved his sister deep down, very deep down, inside her.

* * *

So on November 2nd, James showed up at his sister in law's door, holding Harry. Petunia stared at him coldly throughout his explanation. It was like even though she wasn't close to her sister, she too blamed him for Lily's death.

James expected Petunia to say no and a part of him wanted Petunia to say no. But in the end, Petunia agreed to take care of Harry, even though she didn't sound to happy about it.

"Be good, Harry," James had told his son, the last words he would say to Harry for the next ten years.

"Da," Harry replied, waving at him. James had to close his eyes so he didn't start crying. He patted Harry's head and walked out of the Dursleys' house. He apparated to Godric's Hollow and went straight to a pub, wanting to drink away his sorrows.

* * *

James spent the next six months in Sirius' flat. During those months, he stayed in his room, only coming out for food. He drank and didn't shave. He had a hard time sleeping because of the nightmares.

The next six months, James tried to act normal like he was happy. But it was clear to his friends that he wasn't. He still drank and refused to go to work. Finally Remus suggested for him to go see a grief counselor.

James was reluctant but at Sirius and Remus' insistence, he did so for three years. It took a long time but soon James was ready to get back to the world of the living.

James tried to forget his past. But the thing is your past always comes back to you.

* * *

Six years went by and James was now the head of the aurors. He was dedicated to his work and his friends. Little did he know that on March 30th 1991, his whole world would be turned upside down.

"James, are you working late again?" Sirius asked in surprise as he walked into James' office. James nodded without looking up from his parchments. "But it's your birthday, mate. I thought, we'd find Moony, Marls and go celebrate you turning thirty-one."

"It's always the same thing. We go have dinner. You make jokes about me getting older while getting drunk. Then you start singing happy birthday so obnoxiously that the manager has to kick us out," James complained.

"Aw, come on mate. You know you find me funny. And it will be different this time because I'll be singing Happy Birthday in French," Sirius told him proudly. James gave him a look.

"You don't speak any French," James reminded him. Sirius made a mocking face at him. "Look as fun as that sounds, I think I'd stay here and do some paperwork. I'll see you tomorrow." Sirius sighed.

"See you then, Prongs. Don't stay here too late, okay? Because Marlene will want you to least eat the cake she made you. She'll drop the cake off at your house."

"I can't wait for it," James said to him dully, looking back at the parchment. Sirius stared at him sadly for a few moments before walking out, being sure to shut the door behind him.

* * *

Hours later, James opened the door to his flat and he walked inside, dropping the grocery bags on the counter. He spotted the red and gold cake in the shape of a snitch, sitting on his kitchen table.

James smiled. Every year since he was old enough to eat cake, it would always be red and gold. His mother started the tradition. Lily always thought it was stupid. She said that that was the reason James was so Gryffindor and Quidditch obsessed. But it didn't matter, Lily would still make that cake for him.

James took a deep breath. He didn't want to think about Lily. Not today. It make him too sad. Even happy memories with her made him want to cry.

James picked up a knife and cut a big chunk of the cake out for him. He put it on a plate, put a candle on the slice, and lit it.

"Make a wish," he whispered. He blew it out. James knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted his family back. And even though, he knew it wasn't ever going to happen, he wished for it every time on his birthday.

The doorbell rang, pulling James out of his thoughts. James furrowed his brow in confusion. It was close to midnight, who could that be?

James walked over to the door and opened it. Standing outside was a black haired boy with green eyes. James' eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Hi, are you James Potter?" the boy asked. James nodded wordlessly. "I'm Harry and I'm your son."


	2. Chapter 2

"I want it now!" Dudley shouted. Harry rolled his eyes. Another day, another tantrum thrown by Dudley.

"What do you want, Popkin?" Aunt Petunia asked sweetly. She had been chatting (a.k.a gossiping) with her friend when Dudley stared screaming. The friend quickly excused herself. Harry wondered if she left because she felt uncomfortable or because she had spotted someone else to pass the juicy news to.

"I want that toy, the freak was looking at," Dudley answered, tears still rolling down his face. And yet he still managed to smile meanly at Harry. Harry wondered if Dudley would want the toy if he knew that Harry hadn't been looking at that at all. Instead Harry had looking at the strange man with the purple top hat.

Aunt Petunia took the toy off the shelf and went with Dudley to the counter to buy it. She of course gave Harry a look that told him not to move or make any trouble.

Harry turned back to look at the strange man only to see him walking towards Harry.

"Harry Potter, it's pleasure to meet you," the man greeted him cheerfully, bowing low. Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, no. But I've heard a lot about you from your father and Arabella Figg. I'm Dedalus Diggle. Your father and I work together," he answered kindly. "A great man, your father is. He is one of the best aurors in Britain."

Harry's eyes widened. Mr. Diggle kept using the present tense. Could it be that James Potter was alive? Unfortunately before Harry could ask another question, Aunt Petunia and Dudley came back.

"Come along, boy," Aunt Petunia snapped crossly. "I haven't got all day."

"Have a good day, Mr. Potter," Mr. Diggle said happily, walking away. Harry wanted to call out for him to come back and tell him more about his father. But Aunt Petunia was already dragging Harry out of the store.

* * *

"Aunt Petunia, how did my father die?" Harry asked as Petunia was driving home.

"What are you talking about, boy? I've already told you how your parents died," Aunt Petunia remarked.

"Yes, but this time I want to know about my dad," Harry explained.

"We already told you about the car crash. Stop asking questions," Petunia snapped. Harry was sure that Aunt Petunia was avoiding the question. She didn't even seem able to look at him.

Harry suddenly remembered that Dedalus Diggle had mentioned Mrs. Figg. Maybe he should talk to her.

"May I go to Mrs. Figg when we get home?" he asked Aunt Petunia hopefully.

"Very well, if you want to," Aunt Petunia said with a sigh as though this was ruining her schedule.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Figg," Harry greeted her politely as he walked into her house.

"Good afternoon, Harry. I didn't realize that the Dursleys wanted me to babysit you," Mrs. Figg remarked as she stroked one of her many cats.

"They don't. I wanted to talk to you," Harry admitted. Mrs. Figg looked confused.

"About what?"

"About my dad," Harry answered. "I bumped into a Dedalus Diggle and he told me that my dad works with him which is leading me to believe that my dad might be alive."

Mrs. Figg groaned. "That moron!" she exclaimed before taking the cat off her lap and getting up. "Well I suppose there's no point in hiding the truth from you any longer. Harry, you're a wizard."

"I'm a what?" Harry asked in surprise. He was not expecting this. He was expecting many things but not this.

"A wizard, dear. Come, I'll make some tea and we'll talk about it," Mrs. Figg suggested kindly.

* * *

Three weeks later, Harry was standing in front of his father's door.

James stared at Harry. Harry looked back at him expectantly.

"Do you want to come in?" James asked nervously, wondering what a person would say when their son appeared on their doorstep. Harry smiled and walked into James' apartment. James followed, still a little dazed.

"Oooh, that look delicious. Can I have a slice?" Harry questioned hopefully when he spotted James' birthday cake.

"Knock yourself out," James answered, sitting down across from him. "Okay, I have one question. How did you find me and how did you get here?"

"Uh, that's more than one question, Dad," Harry told him matter of factly, reminding James strongly of Lily. Harry took a bite of the cake before continuing. "A man named Dedalus Diggle told me about you. I found out where you lived thanks to my neighbor and she put me on the Knight Bus."

James wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle Diggle or hug him. James wondered who the neighbor was. But before he could ask, the door flew open and Sirius strolled in, holding a large box in his arms. He put the box on the counter and turned around.

"James, I'm glad you're here, eating your birthday cake and not working in the off-ice," Sirius stopped talking when he saw Harry. A huge grin appeared on his face. "No way, it can't be."

"And you must be Sirius, my godfather," Harry said calmly. Sirius grabbed Harry into a bear hug.

"I'm so happy to see you, kiddo. James, why didn't you tell me that you were taking him from the Dursleys, I would have gone with you," Sirius said happily, setting Harry back down. "I gotta get Marlene and Remus. They're going to be so happy to see you."

"Sirius, I didn't go get him. He found me," James told him quietly. Sirius looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Really? That's brilliant! You're so your father's son!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. "How did you do it?"

"It was nothing, really," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Oh now, don't be modest. Tell me everything. Wait, don't. Not yet. I have to get Marlene and Remus," Sirius said excitedly, running to James' living room. James followed him.

"Sirius, it's one o'clock in the morning. Remus, is probably fast asleep," James reminded him.

"Moony, is going to want to be woken up when he hears that Harry's here," Sirius told him. "And Marlene will kill me if I don't tell her right away."

"Sirius, he's not staying," James said quietly. Sirius spun around, gaping at James.

"What?" Sirius asked in shock. "What do you mean he's not staying?"

"Padfoot, he has to go back to the Dursleys," James explained. "You heard Dumbledore. Harry has to live with Petunia because of Lily's sacrifice."

"Don't give me that crap, James," Sirius snapped. "He's your son. Plus he's come all this way to find you. How can you possibly send him back? And don't say because of what Dumbledore said. That is not the reason and you know it."

"It's not that I don't want him here. You know that I love him. I can't protect him," James remarked.

"You're such a git, James. Just because you left the house on Halloween, doesn't mean that you should give up!" Sirius shouted.

"Lily's dead because of me and I will not let the same thing happen to Harry."

"Can I interject with something?" Harry asked, standing in the doorway, having heard the whole thing. Strangely, he didn't look upset. "Mum's not dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Five years before Harry left, Petunia and Vernon woke up to Harry crying. Vernon groaned and stuffed a pillow on top of his head, hoping to block out Harry's sobs. Harry had nightmares before but he never cried so loud or hard that he woke Vernon up. Petunia sighed and got up from her bed.

"Just give him a good box on the ears. That'll shut him up," Vernon grumbled. Petunia said nothing as she put her robe and slippers on. She hurried down the stairs and opened the cupboard's door.

"Boy, why are you crying?" Petunia asked in an almost motherly tone.

"I want Mummy to come back," Harry sobbed. Petunia furrowed her brows in confusion. She had explained to Harry when he was four that his parents would never come get him because they had died in a car crash.

"Your mother is dead, b-Harry," Petunia said softly, sitting down on the bed next to the still crying boy.

"I saw her," Harry said firmly. "She was holding me, trying to warm me up because I was cold. She said she loved me and when I was ready, I would find my daddy and her. And we'd all be a family again."

"It was just a dream," Petunia told him gently.

"It wasn't a dream!" Harry exclaimed, with such fury that Petunia was reminded of her sister. "It was real. It had to be real." Petunia frowned, all her sympathy for him was gone. He was just like Lily. Lily didn't listen to her either and look where it got her. Blown up.

"It was a dream," Petunia snapped forcefully. "Now stop your crying and go to sleep," she ordered him sternly, getting up and starting to walk back upstairs.

"Is he going to shut up now?" Vernon asked as Petunia climbed back into their bed.

"He will," Petunia answered. She waited until Vernon fell back asleep to let her own tears fall.

* * *

It was five years later and Harry still had those dreams. Dreams of his mother, telling him to find her. And now he was explaining to his father, godfather, honorary aunt and honorary uncle about his dreams.

"Harry, you have to understand that we want to believe you but this isn't possible," Remus said softly. "We found Lily's body. We buried Lily."

"You believe me, don't you, Dad." It wasn't a hopeful question. It was firm statement as though Harry knew something about James that Remus, Marlene and Sirius did not. They looked at James, awaiting his answer. James looked pensive.

"In your dreams, was Lily wearing a white dress?" James asked. Harry nodded. "Where were the two of you?"

"We were in our house in Godric's Hollow," Harry answered. James grinned for the first time in many years.

"I believe him," James remarked. Harry beamed at him.

"Wait, a minute. James, are you saying you're had these dreams?" Sirius asked sounding a little annoyed. "Were you ever going to tell us about them?"

"Sorry, Pads. But I had a feeling that you guys would think I was mad if I told that I was dreaming about Lily asking me to come find her for the past five years," James answered, apologetically.

"Marlene, you know that this is mad, right?" Remus asked Marlene, hoping that Marlene would also be skeptical.

"Well it is strange that they both had the same dream," Marlene replied softly.

"Dreams are the manifestation of people's fears and wants. So it's not surprising that both James and Harry want to find Lily and fear losing her again," Remus reasoned firmly. "This whole thing is mad."

"Moony, don't call my son crazy," James said sternly.

"I didn't say your son was crazy, I said this… idea was crazy," Remus protested. "Lily's dead and that's that."

"Moony, may speak with you in the kitchen?" Sirius asked, already grabbing Remus' arm and pulling him towards the kitchen. "Have you noticed that this is the first time, James has smiled in the past ten years?"

"I know that, Sirius. But I-" Remus began.

"No, let me finish. James finally has hope and is finally going back to normal," Sirius told him.

"And that is why I don't want him to start believing this. He will search for Lily for who knows how many years, then give up and he'll be back to square one," Remus remarked. "I just don't want him or Harry to get hurt."

"How do you explain Harry knowing about their house in Godric's Hollow?" Sirius asked. "If the dream was just a dream, how do you explain how he knew that name?"

"Well James and Lily lived there for three years. It's not surprising that they would dream about the house Harry lived in."

"But how did Harry know Godric's Hollow?" Sirius questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I very much doubt Petunia would have told him." Remus stuttered but couldn't get a sentence out. Sirius grinned. "Thought so. Now will you help us find Lily or what?" Remus glared at him.

"Fine, I'll help."

* * *

_James had always wanted to live in his family's home, the Potter's mansion. But Lily said that their children would feel lonely in a big house like that. She insisted they'd look for a smaller house in a nice neighborhood._

_Eager to please his bride, James searched for a house they could call their own._

_"Open your eyes, my lovely Lily Flower," James instructed his wife, taking his hands off her eyes. Lily opened her eyes and gasped at the house she was standing in front of._

_"James, it's beautiful," she gushed. "Is it really ours?"_

_"If you don't want it, I can always sell it," James joked. Lily swatted him playfully._

_"Don't you dare, Potter," she said firmly. "This is our house. Just think our children are going to grow up here. They're going to play in that yard while we sit on the porch, growing old together." James beamed at her and kissed her._

_"I can't wait to grow old with you," James told her sweetly._

_"OI!" Sirius shouted, from where stood, helping Remus hold a large couch. "Do you guys want our help to move you in or would you like to keep making out." James rolled his eyes and went over to help the two men carry the couch indoors._

_"You okay, James?" Remus asked after they put the couch in the living room._

_"Yeah, I just can't wait for the baby to be born," James answered with a smile. "Lily's right. I know this is the house, we're gonna raise our kids in."_

* * *

"So is this it?" Harry asked with a smile. "The house I was born in?" They were standing in Godric's Hollow, outside of James and Lily's house. After deciding that Harry needed to stay, James decided to work on fixing his house. A month later, it was finished.

"Technically you were born in a hospital," Sirius told him. Remus, Marlene and James gave him an annoyed look. "I'm just saying."

"So what do we do now?" Marlene asked curiously. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know," James admitted. "Harry, do you have any ideas?"

"I know someone who can help us figure out our dreams," Harry answered. "But I gotta warn you, she's a little loony."


	4. Chapter 4

Luna Lovegood barely remembered her father. After all, she was only four years old when he died. But she did remember his long dirty blonde hair. In addition, Luna remembered that he would hoist her up on his shoulders and run around the room, just to make her laugh. Most importantly, Luna remembered what he said to her the day he died.

"Believing is the true magic. Never stop believing, my dear Luna, and you'll never be without hope," he had said before he kissed the top of head and began humming to himself as he began to write his next article.

* * *

After his death, Luna's mother decided they needed a fresh start and, two years later, they moved to Little Whinging. They moved into 5 Privet Drive. Right next door to the Dursleys or more to the point, Harry Potter.

Now because Little Whinging was a muggle town. Luna's mother was careful not to use spells outside her house and was careful to keep her experiments quiet. She homeschooled Luna, knowing that Luna was much too young to keep her witch origins a secret.

But one day, Harry Potter was hiding from his cousin's gang and he hid in the bushes of the nearest house which just happened to be Luna's house.

Luna was watching her mother use her wand to make colorful light appear. Some made objects disappear, others made objects grow bigger or smaller.

"Hmm," Mrs. Lovegood muttered, making an upside down note in her journal. "Interesting. Luna, dear could you bring me my latest journal? I wanted to compare the notes I wrote a week ago."

Luna beamed at her mother, always glad to help. She got up and walked to the window where her mother's journals were. Luna's eyes widened when she saw two green eyes staring at them through the window. She ran to the window just in time to see Harry Potter running back to the Dursley's house.

"Mum, Potter saw us," Luna told her mother. Mrs. Lovegood turned her head sharply.

"Oh dear Arabella is going to kill me," Mrs. Lovegood remarked. "Luna, I better go and obliverate him before the Ministry finds out."

"Why do we need to obliverate him? He's one of us," Luna reminded her mother.

"He doesn't know that. So we can't tell him," Mrs. Lovegood said sternly. This was the first and only time Luna ever heard her mother's stern tone. "Now let's not stand around here, I better do it now before the Dursleys come home."

Luna didn't like it. She thought it was wrong to mess with someone's memories especially when that someone was just a boy, a year older then herself. But Luna didn't argue with her mother.

After the deed was done, Luna decided that she had to make it up to Harry somehow. She just didn't know how. But she wasn't going to be able do anything until Harry trusted her so she asked her Mum if she could attend the school Harry was going to. Mrs. Lovegood, knowing that she had upset her daughter, agreed on the condition that Luna was not to mention anything about the wizarding world or the fact that they were witches to anyone let alone Harry.

* * *

Three years passed and Harry came to Luna's house nearly every day. Luna loved having a friend and so did Harry. Luna kept her promise to her mother until the day; Harry had a long talk with Arabella Figg. He come to Luna's house, overwhelmed and feeling a bit betrayed.

"Hullo Harry," Luna greeted him cheerfully as she sat on her longue chair on the front porch of her house.

"How could you not tell me?" Harry asked crossly. Luna's eyes widened. She knew what Harry meant from the look on his face. After all, she was only keeping one secret from him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Mum didn't want me to tell you," Luna answered. "She said that…" Luna began.

"I know," Harry interrupted with a sigh. "Mrs. Figg explained everything to me. You still should have at least told me that my dad is alive."

"I told you that your parents where alive," Luna reminded him.

"Yeah but those were just dreams," Harry remarked. "My dad is actually alive."

"Dreams are never just dreams," Luna told him firmly. Then she smiled. "I think you're almost ready."

"Ready for what?" Harry questioned, a little confused.

"To figure out how to find your mum," Luna answered. "When you're fully ready, come back here. Mum and I will help you. Both of you."

"You mean my dad and I," Harry guessed. Luna nodded. "Why would I want to be in the same room as my dad? He obviously doesn't anything to with me. He gave me up."

"He gave you up because he wanted you to have your best chance," Luna told him firmly. "That's what my dad did for me."

"Your dad didn't give you up. He died," Harry snapped, a lot harsher than her meant to. He instantly regretted his harsh tone. "I'm sorry, Luna, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's all right, Harry. You're not ready yet but you will be," Luna said sweetly. "Now come on, Mum has made cookies."

Harry gave her a weird look but followed her inside anyway. He was not one to pass up a chance to eat Mrs. Lovegood's famous sugar cookies.

* * *

Weeks later, Luna saw Mrs. Figg walk Harry to the bus stop. She was watching from her window. She smiled.

"He's ready," Luna whispered to herself before running down the stairs to share this wonderful news with her mother.

"Mum, he's…." Luna trailed off when she saw that her mother was lying in the kitchen. A dark haired man stood above her.

"Luna, go back upstairs!" Mrs. Lovegood shouted. Luna didn't move, she was frozen on the bottom step.

"Where are they?" the man snarled. His wand pointed at Mrs. Lovegood.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Mrs. Lovegood stuttered. Luna had never seen her mother look so scared, so helpless.

"Don't toy with me, bitch! Crucio!" the man roared. Mrs. Lovegood screamed and withered in pain. "Now where did you hide them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mrs. Lovegood told him shakily.

"Then you will die and so will your daughter," the man spat. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Mummy!" Luna wailed as green light came out of the man's wand and hit Mrs. Lovegood's chest.

The man turned to Luna and smiled wickedly. "Don't worry," he said sickenly sweet. "You'll soon join her." But before he could cast a spell, his wand flew out of his hand and into a blonde haired woman's hand.

"Not this time," she hissed.

"You!" the man exclaimed. "You traitor! How dare you defy the Dark Lord's bidding!"

"Oh shut up, you idiot!" the woman snapped. "We both know I've never cared for the Dark Lord." With that, she tied the man up and walked over to Luna.

"You better come with me, sweetie," she said gently. "The authorities will be here soon and I'd rather not leave you alone."

Luna fought tears as she let the woman pick her up and apparate away with her, leading Mrs. Lovegood's murderer to be dealt with by the authorities.


	5. Chapter 5

"I remember Xenophilius Lovegood. He was two years behind us. He was such an odd kid," Sirius remarked, shaking his head at the memory. "He used to talk about these creatures that didn't exist. And he had all these weird theories."

"Sirius," James warned him with a stern look.

"Oh come on, you thought he was weird too," Sirius reminded him. "In fact you were the one who convinced him that if he wore his socks on his hands and his pants on his head, he'd would be visited by a crumpled horn snorklackie thing."

"Dad," Harry said with a disapproving tone that reminded James of Lily. James glared at Sirius.

"I didn't do that," James assured Harry. "Sirius is kidding. Sirius is crazy."

"Sirius is dead," Remus muttered with a chuckle.

"Aw, come on, James. I always thought the point of having kids was so you could brag about everything, you ever did and convince them to follow in your footsteps," Sirius remarked.

"If that's the point, I'm glad we don't have kids," Marlene commented. Sirius gave her a nasty look before turning back to James and Harry.

"Anyway, all I'm saying is we have pulled so many legendary pranks, it would be a shame not to share our wonderful adventures," Sirius told them.

"I'm not against talking about our pranks. I'm against you telling my son stories where you and I were bullies," James snapped.

"We were NOT bullies," Sirius protested, affronted. "We just sometimes made jokes about or played pranks on people we didn't like." Remus' eyebrow rose. Marlene gave him a weird look. James just stared at him blankly. "It wasn't bullying."

"You know there was a kid like that in my school," Harry began. Sirius beamed at him, thinking Harry was going to agree with him. "His name is Dudley Dursley and his favorite victim was me." Sirius gaped at Harry. Marlene and Remus burst into laughter.

"That's my boy!" James exclaimed, high fiving Harry.

"Prongs, your son basically just said that you and I are Vernon and Petunia Dursley's son," Sirius reasoned.

"I don't care. He got you good," James said with a proud smile. Sirius made a mocking face at him.

"Okay, we're getting way off track here," Remus said with a sigh. "Harry, you were telling us about Luna."

"Well, all I know is that when I first told her about my dreams, she told me that her mother and father believed that dreams are ways for people to communicate unconsciously. And after I found out that I was a wizard and about Dad, she told me that we could to her mother if we wanted help deciphering my dream," Harry explained. "I know you don't believe it, Uncle Remus but Luna has a strange way of being right about these things."

"As hard as it is to believe that your dreams might be real, I must give the Lovegoods some credit," Remus reasoned. "Xenophilius and his wife knew I was a werewolf just by looking at me. They also knew that Sirius and James were animagi."

"So you're saying that you're wrong?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

"Never," Remus snapped. "I'm just saying that if Harry and James' dreams are right, then the Lovegoods can help us but it's a very big if."

"That's his way of admitting he's wrong," Sirius stage whispered. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well, shall we go see them then?" Marlene questioned.

"Uh, maybe Harry and I should go. After all, it's our dreams. Plus, Lily is my wife and Harry's mother," James suggested.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marlene inquired fiercely. "Lily is just as important to us. After all, she's my best friend. Remus' good friend. And practically Sirius' sister in law. We want to find her too, you know."

"I know that," James said firmly. "I just thought it would be best not to draw too much attention. It is a muggle neighborhood."

* * *

But Marlene, Sirius and Remus insisted on coming along. They decided to floo to the Lovegoods' house.

Harry had never used floo powder before, so James went with him. Sirius and Marlene went first. Then Remus. Lastly, James and Harry. They were all shocked when they arrived in the Lovegoods' living room.

"What happened here?" Marlene asked worriedly, looking around at badly battered house.

Harry would have guessed that Mrs. Lovegood had done another experiment but neither Luna nor Mrs. Lovegood were anywhere to be seen and they would not have left the house in this terrible state.

"I'm going to call Moody," James told them.

"Do you think dark wizards have been here?" Sirius questioned.

"I think so," Remus answered, bending down to inspect an overturned armchair. "And from the fact that they made such a mess, they were looking for something."

"I think, I know what they were looking for. Three days before I left, Luna's mother gave me three journals. She told me to keep them with me so they would be safe. But I left them on my bed in my cupboard," Harry explained.

"Excuse me?" James asked. "Why would you put your bed in a cupboard?" He was dreading the answer.

"Because that's where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia make me sleep," Harry answered.

James' eyes widened with horror.

Sirius patted James' back. "Way to go, James. Brilliant idea, leaving Harry with the Dursleys," he said sarcastically.

"Can we just get the journals and then kill Petunia and her husband and probably their son?" Marlene suggested before James and Sirius could begin arguing.

"Okay, Moony, why don't you and Padfoot call Moody while, Marlene, Harry and I get the journal," James told him.

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but James, Marlene and Harry hurried out of the house before he could.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked haughtily.

"Nice to see you too, Petunia," James muttered.

"I see you've finally decided to be responsible for your son," Petunia said with a sniff. "Pity you couldn't do it before Lily died."

James grinded his teeth and bit back a scathing remark. "I'm just here to get all of Harry's stuff. I presume that you haven't thrown the little he has away yet," James remarked with a forced smile.

"No I haven't. It's nice to see that you finally care about your son. Took you ten years but I suppose it's better late than never," Petunia sneered.

"Who are you to talk?" Marlene snapped. "The only thing you care about is yourself. After all you did shove your nephew into cupboard for the past ten years," Marlene shouted the last sentence for all of Petunia's neighbors to hear.

Petunia glared at Marlene before walking back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Nice one," James complimented Marlene.

"Hey anything to take her down a notch," Marlene said with a smile. "Just don't tell, Sirius, I did that. He wanted to be the one to embarrass her in front of her neighbors."

Petunia came back outside with a grey laundry bag. She shoved the bag into James' hands.

"Goodbye Aunt Petunia," Harry said softly. Petunia looked down at him, her eyes softening. She opened her mouth to say something but then she turned around and shut the door in their faces.

"Are you going to miss her, Harry?" James asked his son curiously. He realized that Harry must have loved his aunt a little bit. James supposed that Petunia loved Harry deep deep deep down.

"A little bit," Harry admitted before smiling at James. "But I'm still glad I found you."

"Soon we'll find your mum," James said firmly.

* * *

Little did they know, that a raven and a fox were watching them. When Marlene, Harry and James returned to the Lovegood house, the fox changed into a blonde woman. The same woman who rescued Luna.

The raven flew down from the tree branch he was perched on. He changed into a black haired man when he was a foot off the ground.

"You know someone could have seen us," he grumbled. The woman rolled her eyes. They were standing behind the tree and they were front of a house that had not been sold yet. So it was safe to say no one saw them.

"No one has seen or will see us, Severus," she said firmly. "Stop worrying."

"I still say that this is risky," Severus snapped.

"We were both spying on Voldemort and you say this is risky," the woman laughed.

"We shouldn't interfere," Severus told her fiercely. "It's none of our business what Potter is looking for."

"What are you worried about?" the woman questioned. "That Mr. Potter will find Mrs. Potter or that he will find out your secret."

"My secret," Severus repeated. His eyes widened with shock. But he quickly regained his composure seconds later.

"Oh come now, Severus, I've been your friend since childhood. I know you know more then you're letting on. Granted, I haven't figured out your secret yet. But I will," the woman said, smiling impishly.

"I'm sure you'll try," Severus said with an exasperated sigh. "We better get home, Andrea. The little Lovegood girl probably wants dinner."

"You know her name is Luna, right?" Andrea muttered. Severus said nothing, he just apparated away.

Andrea was about to apparate away as well when it happened again. A vision of a red haired girl playing on the swings. Andrea shook her head to clear it. She knew that the redhead was Lily but Andrea had no idea why she kept seeing Lily. It was probably just because she knew how much Severus cared for that woman. After all, Andrea had never even met the late Lily Potter.

Andrea apparated to Spinner's end without a second thought.


End file.
